fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrid x Carlos
Characters Astrid © Zilver_Hawk Carlos © bamf Support Support Level C Astrid: *practicing with her double swords against imaginary enemies* Ha! So you think you've got the drop on me, eh?! Carlos: *walking by with a map in his hands* Hmm... So then if I go here.. No *nearly bumps into her* Oh! Astrid: *jumps back* An intruder!! Ha! En guarde! Carlos: Whoa! *drops the map and draws a dagger as he slowly backs away* C-calm down.... please... Astrid: *circles him* State your name! Be you friend or foe?! Carlos: Uhh innocent traveler trying not to get in a fight? Astrid: That's not a name! Carlos: Oh, right. Carlos. My name's Carlos Astrid: Much better! *sheathes her blades* I'm Astrid. A pleasure to meet you I'm sure. Carlos: *sheaths his dagger* Can I pick up my map or are you gonna attack me for that too? Astrid; No no. You're a friend now. You may freely retrieve your documents. Carlos: *bends down and picks up the map cautiously* So we're friends now, huh? Astrid: If you use the term loosely. For all I know, you could be a mass murderer! Carlos: Heh... *backs away uneasily* Astrid: *her hand goes to her swords again* You're not, are you? Carlos: Define "murderer" ...and "mass" Astrid: Murderer. Noun. Definition: a criminal who commits homocide. Mass. Moun. Definition: multitude. Carlos: Uh... *steps away again* then I should probably be on my way... Astrid: Alright, If you must, but mark my words, I have my eye on you! Carlos: Wait why? Did she send you? Astrid: She...You are with the enemy!! Carlos: What? The enemy? Astrid: You're a spy sent to steal my secrets aren't you?! Well, take a gander, you won't get one word out of me! Carlos: What? N-no! You're the one sent to get me! Astrid: So I'm a double agent then? ...Hm. I should have seen this twist coming. Carlos: Ha! See? You just admitted to it! Astrid: Drat! My cover's blown! You people will never take me alive! Long live the king!! Carlos: The king? What? Who the hell are you working for? Astrid: Not a word!! *runs off* Carlos: Well that was the strangest thing ever... but if she is working for Keira I'd better find out some more about her.. *begins to follow a bit* End Support Level C Support Level B Astrid: Hm...it's quiet...too quiet... Carlos: *hops out of a bush* Ha! Astrid: You! *draws both swords* Spy!!! Carlos: Ah! *jumps back* Jeez are you always armed? Astrid: Never leave home without your weapon! That's one of my mottoes! Carlos: Look, I just wanna know where my friend is Astrid: Funny you should say that... *eyes him carefully* Carlos: Look, whatever she's having you do, it won't work Astrid: Who is this...she you speak of? Carlos: Keira. The one who sent you for me. Astrid: Keira. Wait...I thought you were from the Union. Carlos: The union? And yes, Keira! You know the person who hired you to kill me or kidnap me or whatever scheme she has planned.. Astrid: You want me to kidnap you? I'm sorry, but I'm going to need some money before I do anything that drastic. Carlos: Wait, so she didn't hire you? Astrid: Let's get on the same page here...I'm not trying to kidnap you and you're not from the Union? Carlos: Oh. Then I guess that'd be correct. Astrid: Phew...just a misunderstanding! *sticks out her hand* The name's Astrid. Carlos: Yes... Carlos *shakes it* I believe we introduced ourselves before Astrid: That was when we were enemies. This is different. Carlos: Right... You're much more blunt than Keira, theres no way she'd hire you Astrid: Blunt?! Excuse me, do you know who you're even talking to?! Carlos: *smiles a bit* See? Astrid: I am not blunt! I know blunt! I know stupid! And I am anything BUT stupid!! Understood?! Carlos: I didn't say you were stupid... You're definitely not one of Keira's though Astrid: This Keira person sounds rather practical if you ask me. But if she's looking for recruits, I'm afraid I'm already spoken for. Carlos: Recruits? Astrid: You said you thought I'd worked for her....and the word hire? Is she not accepting applications? Carlos: Uhh it's not like a job... She just entices men so she can force them to do things for her Astrid: A disgrace!! Honestly...any woman that would degrade herself that way. Ugh! I'm utterly sickened to the core! Carlos: I know! Thank you! Astrid: Now you've quirked my interest. I'd like to meet this so called "woman" and give her a piece of my mind! Carlos: Heh. So would I. She's got a friend of mine.. hostage I suppose. I need to find them both Astrid: Hostage? Oh dear dear dear...That's not good in the least. That won't do at all! There has to be something we can do. Carlos: Well I've been searching for them the past couple months... Astrid: Then you've been looking in all the wrong places! Carlos: What do you propose? Astrid: I have a friend who might be able to help. She's good at finding people. Carlos: Yeah? Keep in mind, though, they're con artists. Their job is avoiding people finding them... Astrid: I wouldn't underestimate my friend if I were you. I'll meet you here later tonight. I'll have an answer by then. Carlos: Okay! Th-thanks! Astrid: Not a problem! *slaps him on the back* Now, wish me luck. I have a jackerwocky to catch! *runs off* Carlos: Huh.. strange girl End Support B Support Level A Astrid: *dismisses a young woman then walks away with a map* Well...that was good luck! Carlos: Hey Miss Astrid Astrid: Carlos, my friend! Greetings! You're going to be happy to see what I've found. Carlos: Oh? Astrid: I may have word for your friend and enemies after all. Carlos: You know where they are?? Astrid: Of course! I said I'd find out, did I not? Carlos: I guess so.. so where they at then? Astrid: *unfurls the map* Well...if my friend's right, they should be about three towns over by now. Carlos: How does she know? Astrid: She's a bit of a gossip. She knows everything that goes around out here. I told her your dilemma and it turns out that a pair matching their general description passed through town the other day. Carlos: Hmm well I hope I can catch up with them then. Did you want to tag along? While I talk some sense into Lyle you can have your word with Keira Astrid: *grins darkly* That would be simply delightful! Carlos: *smiles as well* Well, I think you and I have to go find us a couple of con artists.. Astrid: Oh, this is just like a story! I have to document this moment! *pull out a journal* Carlos: Huh? You write in a journal? Astrid: I've documented every exciting moment of my life into a journal. Someday I'll compile it into an autobiography. Carlos: Huh.. you seemed a little too tough to keep a diary.. Astrid: It is not a diary!! It's an account of my life. There's a difference. Carlos: *laughs* Suuree.... Astrid: You mock my life's work?! I have half a mind to have you stoned for such blasphemy! Carlos: Come on, keep up. You can write in your diary on the way *laughs as he begins to leave* Astrid: It's NOT a diary!! *follows after him* End Support A Astrid, the Psychotic Bookworm, and Carlos, the Lost Worrywart The two did end up finding Carlos' "friends." Though Carlos tried to talk some sense into his friend, it did not seem to work. Astrid, on the other hand, managed to scare the daylights out of the kidnapper, Keira. She quickly fled before Astrid could make good on any of her gruesome threats. Carlos appreciated her straightforwardness, but always preferred teasing her than telling her the truth about his admiration.